Before Dawn
Date: Nov 28, 1944 Place: Riveauvillé, north of Colmar Historic Background: Despite the failure of Operation Market Garden, the Allied forces continue their drive towards the Rhine. At the time this happens, the whole France has not yet been liberated. In Riveauvillé, a small town north of Colmar, the French Resistance leader Claude Gilbert has been arrested along with some of his collaborators, and he will be executed tomorrow at dawn. Objectives: Your mission is to free the prisoners and bring them safe and sound to the Allied lines. Tactical Advice: Your orders are simple, officer. Free Gilbert and his men and lead them to the friendly truck that will be waiting for you. In order to infiltrate the camp, a good stratagem might be to let one of your men be discovered and arrested. Please note there is a mobile bridge near the camp's main entry. It can be operated by means of the lever in the North bank. Mission 17 Walkthrough *** Method 1: CLEAR COMPOUND Spy runs East and up through compound to prision area. Drug guard by showers bottom left, drug guard that comes running. Drug patrol guard and stationary guard behind hte same building. Use a body to lure in guard patrolling wall. Drug rightmost guard (eyeball guard next to exit door) and the one who comes. Drug guard next to the cage and the patrolman (who doesn't see him down for some reason). Move patrolams body from sight of outside patrol. Turn on oil across door way. Open Iron gate door and exit west. TOP AREA Spy goes east, drugs guard at river behind building, dump in the river. Patrolman to the north can be drugged and hidden behind the rock. CLEAR AND SETUP FOR ESCAPE Operate drawbridge for Tiny and Marine. Spy distracts righthand guard as Tiny takes the left, then the right. Spy closes the drawbridge and then distracts guard on bridge. Tiny runs to the stone on the corner and knife/hides the patrolman and bridge guard. Spy distracts patrol as they pass iron gate. Marine enters water right of bridge and dives east to deploy boat opposite house. Tiny moves the barrel close to right side of pillbox and drops decoy in front of it. Tiny escapes East into boat and the spy shoots oil for a fire and pillbox barrel. Marine rows Tiny over. TOP AREA FINALE Marine stands on center of house deck, crawls north to right angle of wall, Spy drugs the patrolmen. Spy distracts north patrol as Marine & Tiny go to the NW corner behind rocks. Spy distracts patrolman while Tiny knife/hides guard behind rocks, repeats with distracted guard. Spy distracts guard at barracks When north patrol away Marine stands far NW of beach patrolman and crawls behind rocks. Spy should run/drug the two guards drawn in. Spy distracts guard behind building as Tiny knifes both men, place bodies behind building. Spy distracts riverbank guard as tiny takes the Barrack and machinegun guard (knife from left). Tiny enters prison compound with Spy. Place a body just above oil to attract guards later. Spy shoots oil to start fire and runs around corner of prison and fire pistol near barrel. Guards go to pill box, use decoy to bring them to the barrel, spy shoots barrel. Wait for bridge patrol to arrice, distract them as they start to leave pillbox. Tiny opens prison, runs to truck, lead Frenchmen carefull to truck (get stuck on corners easily) Notes: The pillbox must be destroyed. Frenchmen can't crawl and need close supervision, leave them till the last minute. Tiny can climb the cliff. ***(For some versions) Method 2: Make sure that the compound's door is opened and no enemy can pass through the drawbridge. Tiny climbs half of the cliff then stops, let the 3 patrolmen come to arrest Tiny. When they arrive at the bottom of that cliff, Tiny climbs up the entire cliff. With the sergeant of those 3 patrolmen is still attempting to arrest Tiny but getting stuck, no one'll attack Tiny. All enemies of the map will ignore Tiny even after the alarm. The AI will always slip Tiny to southwest (if he is still at the northern part of the map, the AI will not slip him when the compound's door is closed or the fire from the oil is not set), however, still have time for Tiny to use knife/gun to kill all soldiers of the map and use barrel to bomb the bunker. If Tiny is still being arrested and he gets into the escape truck this moment, gameover. The Spy can open/close the compound's door, shoot the oil to set fire to make detours for 3 patrolmen so they stop to arrest tiny. If they are passing through the drawbridge, Spy switches'on/off' of the drawbridge to kill them. Free all prisoners and escape with Marine, Tiny, Spy. 'Note: ' If Marine is rescued after he is arrested, he loses his diving equipment but some new diving equipment emerges at BTCOD's 'Dangerous Friendships' on Dec 18th 1944. Category:Missions